


Pure

by jacobsjudge



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: you just moved to gotham, Jonathan is enchanted by your innocence. That's why Scarecrow wants to destroy you.





	Pure

Gotham City’s streets were busy, as usual. People were rude to each other, snapping when they get bumped into, while on the phone. The sky was grey, it always was though. Everything was in dark colours, everybody had a frown on their faces, except one girl that wore a bright blue dress and had the biggest smile on her extraordinary face. 

 _Y/N Y/L/N_  just arrived in Gotham, the city that belonged to the baddest villains, however she hadn’t thought about it at all. Getting out of her parents house was her wish, as it seems it came true. You got hired in a library, it wasn’t much, but it should do for now. Still waiting for a letter from the head psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum, you had to somehow earn money. 

Fortunately your apartment was on the richer side of Gotham, thanks to your aunt, that arranged everything for you. The city was so big you got lost two times, trying to get to the damn library. 

“Ouch..” you whined, rubbing your arm. Somebody bumped into you. 

“My bad. I didn’t look where I was going.” the man said. 

Gosh, you could’ve cut yourself on those cheekbones. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, he was dressed smartly. You simply stared at him. 

“Forgive me, I’m in a hurry.” with that he scurried off. 

A cold blow of the wind brought you back from your thoughts. Smiling again you went off, trying to find your way to the library.

                                                       **************

Today you were starting your new job in Arkham Asylum, kinda scary but you were so excited. Putting on black dress pants and a checked white shirt you left your apartment. Two days ago you rented a car, nothing too expensive, but perfect for you. 

Even living in Gotham for good two weeks you haven’t met anyone, except a nice older lady, you helped with her groceries. Her name was Teressa, she looked exactly like your dead grandma. Nonetheless you liked her, however she did warn you about Gotham City, how it isn’t a place for such a innocent young lady. You just laughed it off, saying you can take care of yourself. 

Finally you were in front of a big gate, **ARKHAM ASYLUM** wrote on the giant building. It had at least fifty or even more windows. You were amazed by it. 

A dark skinned man came up to your car, signaling for you to roll your window down. You did as he commanded. 

“Good morning, please show me your ID.” he said in a monotone voice, as if he did this all the time.

Widening your eyes you said, “Uhh, well, I didn’t get one. Yesterday I talked with Mrs. Jocelyn, I’m the new psychiatrist.” The man nodded to himself, guess he was informed. 

Jack, you read from his badge, opened the gate. You thanked him, then parked the car right by the entrance. You took your briefcase, and went in. 

Looking around you only saw white walls, in addition it smelled badly. Plastering a smile on your face you walked to the register. There sat an eldery man, talking to himself about a _joker_ , who was that by the way? 

You coughed to get his attention. “Hello, sir, my name is  _Y/L/N._  I’m the new psychiatrist.” you said cheerfuly. 

Before he could reply, the man you bumped into two weeks ago, interrupted “.. don’t mind the old fool. Jonathan Crane.” he gave you his hand. 

Frowning you shook hands, “Well for starters, what you did mister was rude. By the way I’m  _Y/N Y/L/N_. I believe we saw each other already, yes?” 

“That is correct, my dear. Now forgive me for my lack of manners. Come along, I’ll show you where’s your office.” 

All the way you answered his questions, what was your fear was one of them, you told him about yourself, your family and such. It was quite nice. 

Jonathan was enchanted, nobody in Gotham City was as happy as you  _(well who would, knowing somebody could kill them by any chance?)_ , _Y/N_ smiled at literally anything, you were kind to him, he just wasn’t used to such behaviour. 

“What about you _Mr. Crane_ , why did you decide to work here, in Gotham?” you asked, genuinelly curious. 

He stopped for a mid second, then carried on. “Please, call me Jonathan, no formalities are needed.” you smiled at that, noting it in your mind. “I was raised here, by my father, nasty man I must say. Nevertheless, the job is not that bad, though I should be asking you this.” 

“Hmm, well I think everyone deserves a second chance and If I can help them then why not? Even the baddest person has feelings too, they just need a little push in the right direction. By the way their minds are so fascinationg, everything about them is so mysterious and… sorry, I know, I’m weird.”

“No, no. It’s quite intersting, never have I met a person like you. It’s refreshing.” he smiled lightly at you. “Well our time is up, I’ve got patients to tend to. This is your office, the schedule should be on your desk.” 

You watched him leave in the other direction. Shaking your head you went inside. 

Jonathan’s heart was pumping, what you said moved something inside him. How naive you were, it did not ceased to amaze him. 

**_Oh Johnny boy, we’ve found ourselves a new shiny toy.._ **

“I won’t let to have her, she’s mine, Scarecrow. You won’t corrupt her.” Jonathan hissed angrily. 

**_Don’t worry Johnny, we’re gonna have such fun with her.._ **

Scarecrow laughed and laughed all day, taunting Jonathan. It frustrated Crane to no end. 

He did not get any work done because of Scarecrow, he liked Y/N too much, it worried Jonathan. But on the one hand they would have you all to themselves, the brown haired man just couldn’t decide. 

**_Johnny boy, she’ll be our plaything, just think about it._ **

Sighing deeply, he finally gave in. “Let it be then.” 

_Jonathan took his mask… and let’s just say, after seeing him you weren’t all that happy and cheerful anymore…._


End file.
